The Quest 6: Tournament Time
by Ultrite
Summary: Theres a tournament in town!


The Quest 6: Tournament Time

Chapter 1

Last time we left are companions, they had discovered Austin as a Pokemon Master's son. But Team Rocket has showed 

up, forcing a battle. They have already won two battles, but the 3rd one counts the most, if Team Rocket wins, they get 

Sparky, Pikachu's son.

"Go raticate", yelled Austin.

"Farfetched', come out", shouted Steve.

"Raticate, tackle attack now", ordered Austin.

"Farfetched', counter", commanded Steve.

Farfetched' leaped high in the air right before Raticate tackled, Raticate slammed into a tree.

"Good Job Farfetched', Hey!, were actually winning", screamed Steve.

"Raticate shake it off, bite attack", yelled Austin.

"FarFaretc", screamed Farfetched'.

"Farfetched'", shouted Steve.

"Now, finish it off with a mega punch", ordered Austin.

"FAR!"

"Return, Go koffy", said Steve.

"Koffy, smokescreen", said Steve.

Koffy pumped out smoke making it impossible to see.

"Now slam", commanded Steve.

Koffy came out of nowhere and landed on Raticate.

"Ratiratcate", moaned Raticate.

"Retun, go orb", yelled Austin.

"Orb, slam", said Austin", Quick before he uses his smokescreen"

"Good Idea, koffy smoke screen", laughed Steve.

Orb searched for koffy through the smoke, there it saw him, orb spun towards him leaped up and…

"Orb!!!", yelled Orb.

"Haha, your orb can't tell koffy from a tree stump", sneered Steve.

Orb was obviously hurt.

"Orb, come on, do it for Sparky", pleaded Austin.

Orb got up and waited for the command.

"Koffy, use your tackle", said Steve.

Koffy flew at top speed toward orb.

"Orb, mega spin", said Austin.

Orb spun really fast as Koffy hit it, Koffy flew backwards from the attack.

"Ok orb, slam attack", said a confident Austin.

"Koffy, use your smog attack", yelled Steve.

Koffy attempted to use smog but orb jumped up and landed on him.

"Koff!"

"Koffy return", said Steve.

"Who cares if you won, were gonna get Sparky anyway, Team Rocket go!", shouted Lisa.

"Hold on, Starmie go!"

"Nick, what are you doing here", asked Matt.

"I knew a loser like you would need help, so I followed you", said Nick.

"Loser, why I aughta…."

"He's helping us Matt, shut up", said Ashley.

"Starmie, water gun now!", said Nick.

"Uh oh", whispered Jeff.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again", yelled Team Rocket.

"Ok Nick, so I can prove I'm not a loser, I challenge you to a 3 on 3 battle now!", said Matt.

"Well, lets make it interesting, if I win I get one of your pokemon and if you win you get one of mine", said Nick.

"Fine", said Matt.

"Matt, you can't do that", blurted out Ashley.

"Yes I can, I choose you Puffy", shouted Matt.

"Well, I choose Fighter", said Nick.

"Fighter, punch it now!", yelled Nick.

"Puffy, metronome", said Matt.

Fighter ran at Puffy arms raised, Puffy prepared for the unexpected, all of a sudden Puffy started singing.

"Fighter, block you ears!", called out Nick.

"Puffy, keep singing", said Matt.

"Puffy, mega punch", said Matt.

"Fighter, hold on", called out Nick.

Puffy blasted fighter into a tree.

"Return, go Flame", said Nick. 

"Puffy return, go double", said Matt.

"Double, split into a squirtle and a Wartortle now!", yelled Matt.

"Flame, ember attack", said Nick.

"Double, water gun attack, both of you", said Matt.

The water shot through the fire and k'od flame.

"Grr, return, go Haunter", said Nick.

"Return double, go Psychop", said Matt.

"Dang, Haunter, nightmare attack", yelled Nick.

"Psychop, Psytoss", said Matt.

Psychop tossed the nightmare waves back to Haunter. It hit Haunter hard.

"Haunter, hypnosis", said Nick.

"Psychop, Psychic", said Matt.

"Return, I hate to admit it, but you are good, here have Flame", said Nick.

"Thanks", said Matt.

"I have to go, bye"

And with that he left.

"Well, I showed him a thing or two", bragged Matt.

"Just don't let it get to you head, Matt", warned Ashley.

"I won't, come on, lets head to Hop Town!", said Matt.

Chapter 2

"Ah, finally we're in a city", announced Ashley.

"Hey guys, did you know that Ash Ketchum always had problems with his rival, and he turned out to be the greatest of all 

time, that means that I'll be better because I keep defeating Nick", said Matt proudly.

"What did Ashley tell you?, She just said don't let it get to your head", said Austin.

"Ok, Ok, come on, let's head to the pokecenter, suggested Matt. 

"Sure", said Ashley and Austin in unision.

"Ok, your pokemon are fully healed, please come and see us again", said Joy.

"Thanks Nurse…."

"Ring, ring, ring, phonecall, phonecall"

"Just a sec, may I ask who your calling for? Matt Smith?", asked Nurse Joy.

"I'm Matt", said Matt.

"It's Prof. Pine, I think", pondered Joy.

"Hello", asked Matt.

"Matt, please turn on the screen", came the answer.

"Ok" said Matt.

"Ahh, there we are, I see you have met some friends?", asked the Prof.

"Well,Ashley here is from Wakay to and Austin, well, you would't believe me", said Matt.

"Go ahead", urged Pine.

"Show him, Austin", said Matt.

Austin pulled out Sparky.

"Jumpin' Soy Beans, that's Sparky, Ash Ketchum's, pikachu's baby, if you have it then that must mean you are Austin 

Ketchum!", said a shocked Prof.

"In the flesh", smirked Austin.

"It's nice to meet you", said Pine."Anyway, I have called to ask if you have caught anymore pokemon?"

"I have caught a Psychop, a double, and I got a Flame from Nick", said Matt.

"What! You beat Nick!", asked Pine.

"Yep, and Ashley has caught a Leafy and her Weedy evolved into a Planter", said Matt.

"That's good news, well for the important part of this call, Hop Town is about to have a tournament", said Pine.

"Wow! When?, asked Matt.

"It starts tomorrow, I suggest you go sign up, and there are three parts, the beginner, the intermediate, and the expert, I 

suggest that you sign up in intermediate", said Pine.

"Sure, what's the prize?", asked Matt.

"Well, expert winner get's two Ultra balls, some potions,and a strong pokemon, intermediate is 2 great balls, some potions 

and a intermediate pokemon, and finally, beginner get's 4 pokeballs, some potions and a starter pokemon", said Pine.

"Whoa I hope we win", asked Ashley.

"I suggest you go to the stadium and sign up!", said Prof.

"Sure thing, come on, lets go", said Matt.

"Bye", said Pine.

"Well, where the stadium", ask Austin.

"Let's check my 'dex", said Matt.

{dex: checking map *beep* go down the street and to the left}

"Cool, lets go", said Austin.

"Hmm, a tournament?"

"That's right, why don't we enter?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Let's go!"

"There it is, that's a big stadium", exclaimed Austin.

"Yeah, lets go enter!", shouted Ashley.

"Ok, thank you for entering, next!"

"I would like to register for the intermediate compitition!", shouted Matt.

"Goody", said the lady annoyingly.

"What's your pokemon?", asked the lady.

"I have Puffy, Psychop, double, and flame", answered Matt.

"Ok, what's your name?", asked the lady.

"Matt Smith", he replied.

"Here is your card, next", announced the lady.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go look around a little bit, let's meet back at the pokecenter at sundown, ok?, asked Matt.

"Ok", answered Ashley and Austin.

"Bye", said Matt as he walked off.

Chapter 3

"That twerp is by himself, I say we go and snatch his pokemon", whispered Steve.

"Let's go", they said in unision.

"Hey brat, forget us!"

"Look Team Rocket, I don't need it today!", said Matt.

"Ha! Go pokemon", they yelled.

"Psychop, come out and teleport us to the pokecenter!"

"Pokemon attack!"

"Damn, he's gone", yelled Steve.

"We'll get him later, lets go!", said Lisa.

"Thanks Psychop, return", said Matt.

Matt then noticed a poster on the wall.

"Hmm, the tournament starts at 9:00 am tomorrow", said Matt.

"Why don't you see who your opponent is?"

"How, Nurse Joy", asked Matt.

"The PC over there is linked to the tournament website", said Nurse Joy.

"Just go over there and slide your card through the slot"

"Thanks", replied Matt.

Matt slid the card through.

"Matt Smith, scheduled to battle Rick Anderson in 3 on 3 match"

"Hmm, I wonder if he's any good?" pondered Matt.

"Do you think Matt is okay?" asked Ashley.

"I'm sure, his pokemon seem loyal and would defend him from everything" replied Austin.

"I hope, well, it's almost sundown, let's head to the center", said Ashley.

"Ok", answered Austin.

Chapter 4

"Hey Matt, what did you do?"

"Well, got attacked by Team Rocket, but Psychop teleported us away", replied Matt.

"Whoa, cool", said Austin.

"Nurse Joy, can we crash here for tonight?, asked Matt.

"Sure, there's some rooms down the hall", replied Joy.

"Thanks", said Austin.

"Well, lets check out the room's", suggested Ashley.

"Wait! First let's see your opponents for tomorrow", said Matt.

"Ok"

"Ashley Treeflower, scheduled to take on Lisa ???"

"Hmm, I wonder if Lisa is any good", pondered Ashley.

"Austin Ketchum, scheduled to take on Steve ???"

"I hope he's no good", said Austin.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow", said Matt.

The End

What did you think? Next story is a movie about the tournament!


End file.
